Parfois
by Azeituna
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Une clocharde a demi folle à cause de l'amour d'un moldu. Une jeune fille courageuse et outragé, qui ferait bien de se calmer. Un défi relevé Femslash Eileen x Mérope
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Eileen Snape, prince de son nom de jeune fille par Mérope Gaunt, ex Jesudor. Et, oui, vous avez bien lu.

Resume: Il y a des choses qui arrivent sans que l' on sache très bien pourquoi...Eileen est près de le découvrir.

Disclaimer: Rowling a écrit la saga Potterienne.

* * *

I

.-Salope, t'est une sale sorcière, une salope !- S'écria l'homme.

Eileen ne dit rien. Elle ne battit même pas ses cils.

Bien sur, elle aurait voulu crier, hurler, le transformer en cafard et l'écraser. Mais elle se contenta de soupirer, longue et bruyamment.

.-Mais tu arrêteras d'une bonne fouis tes 'hum…' et tes 'ah…' ? Tu ne sait dire rien d'autre sorcière ?- rougit-il, avec les regard noir foncée fixée sur Eileen.

.-Non. En effet Tobias, je ne sais pas que dire en ce moment. Lorsque je rencontre quelqu'un d'aussi charmant, normalement je suis bloquée.

Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça et elle le savait. Mais c'en était trop.

.-Pardon ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ? –il faint un rire.

Bon, à présent un ''Oui c'est moi !'' ou un ''Pourquoi pas '' aurait été bien placée mais Eileen avait déjà beaucoup dit. Elle se tut alors.

.-Réponds.

Il s'approcha, il poussa une chaise. Ça faisait un grincement horrible.

.-Regarde moi quand je te parle !

Il saisit son poignet. Ah, non ! Pas ça ! On ne la touchait pas.

.-Lâche-moi Tobias !-Mais in n'avait apparemment pas envie de lâcher. – Lâche !

Il tordit son poignet.

Paf !

Londres était froid.

Eileen regarda autour d'elle. Trop de gens. Bien trop. C'était naturel elle était au Chemin de Travers. La jeune femme avait pensée se sentir mieux dans cet endroit familier. Ce n'était pas dut tout le cas. Elle étouffait.

.-Severus !-cria tout à coup la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas pensé a son enfant en s'en allant. – Je suis une mère modèle, c'est bien, très bien.

Retourner ? Ne pas le faire ? Non, finalement non, elle ne retournerait, que Tobias s'occupe de son enfant. Il n'en mourrait pas.

.-J'espère- chuchota t-elle, pensant a haute voix.

Pour le moment elle marchait. Eileen, erra jusqu'à se retrouver dans une allée bien plus obscure. ''L'allée des embrume'', bien sur elle l'avait presque oubliée. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de regretter son époque à Ploudlard.

-Monsieur ! Monsieur s'il vous plait ! Je vous en prie ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme, qui a été abandonnée par un moldu ! Sil vous plait !

Eileen s'arrête. Elle se retourne, regarde, c'est une femme assise dans le sol qui crie, une mendiante. Le monsieur qu'elle suppliait était parti. Les gens passaient à cote d'elle vite et sans se retourner, l'éviter dans cette petite et sombre rue était très dur.

Madame Rogue grimaça. ''Abandonnée par un moldu…''. Elle n'eut pas de pitié, que du dégoût.

C'était normal qu'il l'abandonne. Cette femme était laide comme tout. Comme si elle était sénile avant l'heure. Eileen n'était pas belle. Elle savait mais ce n'était pas pareil. Si elle ne pouvait jamais décrocher un homme, au moins, Tobias ne décrocherait jamais une autre qu'elle avec son pauvre nez d'aigle et son super métier. Professeur de physique, de quoi mourir de faim.

La clocharde continuait.

-Madame ! S'il vous plait ! Osez regarder une mère indigne et lui donner quelque chose ! C'est pour manger !

La jeune femme sourit encore pour cacher un léger malaise. Paraissait que cette femme avait vécu sa vie, mais en tragique.

.-Mademoiselle ! Vous qui me regardez depuis un moment ! Donnez moi quelque chose !

Eileen, hocha les épaules, amusée.

.-Je n'ai rien à vous donner.- répondit –elle d'un faux air désolé.

-Mademoiselle, vous ne savez pas ce qui m'est arrivé ! Si vous saviez, ho, si vous saviez !

Eileen s'amusait en voyant le désespoir de cette malheureuse. Elle se plaisait du sentiment de force que lui donnait cette situation. Bien sur, la scène n'était joyeuse, mais une mendiante n'allait pas lui toucher le cœur.

-Que vous est t-il arrivé ?

Soudain, ces yeux vides s'illuminèrent. Mérope Gaunt, mendiante les jeudis et vendredis à l' ''Alée des Embrumes'', se releva. Et d'un pas mal assuré à cause de ses jambes endormies. Elle approcha cette jeune fille qui recula en la voyant si près d'elle.

.-Vous voulez savoir ce qui m'est arrivé vraiment ?- Elle ouvrait ses yeux le plus possible essayant de faire passer, sa peur. Son besoin de parler.

La jeune semblait embêtée mais elle opina quand même.

- Voyons toujours, racontez moi.

-Oui, oui - elle avait attendu bien longtemps ce moment- Mais pas ici, ailleurs. S'il vous plait.

Eileen hésita, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les aventuriers elle savait bien. Elle devrait retourner à la maison en train de parler à Tobias, essayer de résoudre les choses…..Pas envie, elle était bien trop lasse de tout pour être raisonnable. Mais quelque chose dans son intérieur lui demandait d'accepter. Depuis son plus jeune age elle avait ressenti une fascination pour ce qui était damné, horrible, triste, monstreux.

-Si vous voulez.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Si cette folle devenait violente un coup de baguette ferait l'affaire. On devait être toujours prêt à écouter, peut-être apprendrait t-on quelque chose.

-Allons y.

Mérope indiqua à la fille de la suivre. Elle s'aventurèrent pas un croisement de ''L'Allée'' encore plus obscur et solitaire. Lasse de marcher, Eileen s'arrêta.

La clocharde, se retourna, et estimant que l'endroit était bien pour parler. Par où commencer ? Son histoire était si longue.

_Á suivre_

* * *

**Note d'auteur**

Ce fincs était d'abord un défi. Cela devait etre un one-shot rapide. Peu à peu l'histoire pris une autre tournure, j'ai commenceà aprecier. Et voilá. Ce sont trois chapitres, l'hitoire est vraiment étrange mais j'ai prisénormement de plaisir a l'écrire. J'espere qu'elle vous plaira.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Une review et 15 vues. C'est plus de ce que j'attendais pour cette fincs. Voilá la deuxieme partie.

* * *

II

Mérope baissa les yeux elle regardait intensement une des pierres du sol. Et réflechissait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien dire. Finalement elle se mordit la lèvre superieur, racla sa gorge et commença.

.-Je m'appelle Mérope… Mérope Jesudor, née Gaunt, il m'a abandonnée vous savez ? Mais pour moi je serais toujours sa femme. – Par première fois depuis leur rencontre Eileen remarqua que les yeux de cette femme avaient tendance à regarder deux endroits différents. – Je l'aimais, vous savez…très fort depuis longtemps, il était moldu. Avez vous rencontré des moldus Mademoiselle, je veux, dire des hommes, des hommes qui vous aient plu ?

Madame Snape se mordit un moment la lèvre. Donner des renseignement sur sa vie n'était pas dans la liste des choses qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire.

-Non, je connais très peu de moldus à vrai dire.

-Vous avez de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

Je ne connaisais pas beaucoup de moldus non plus avant de l'avoir rencontré, je ne connaîsait, en fait pas beaucoup de gens. Sauf ceux de Poudlard, j'étais a Serpentard vous savez ?

-Comme moi.- Commenta Eileen, se disant que cette femme avait l'air de tout moins d'une Serpentarde.

En ce moment Mérope fut sure que cette clocharde était folle, et probablement un menteuse. Eileen avait l'impression que pour cette femme cet instant était vital. Elle sourit. Car pour elle s'en fichait de la vie de la folle, et cela lui rappela qu'il y avait des tas de gens qui s'en fichaient de sa propre vie. Et que ses problèmes avec Tobias n'étaient pas la fin du monde.

-Je vivais avec mon père et mon grand frère ma mère, était morte depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Mon père n'était pas un homme doux, pas du tout. Lorsqu'il battait moi et Morphin, mon frère tremblions. Je sais que cela n'est pas quelque chose qu'on raconte à une inconnue, mais je n'aie plus rien. Et j'ai besoin de parler.

.-Je l'aimais, depuis longtemps, très longtemps, je….je pensais que je faisait bien…-Et Mérope n'arriva plus à parler. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes mais ce ne fut pas possible.

Eileen regardait assez intéressée. Cette femme avait fait quelque chose. Un froid dans le dos la parcouru, mais elle ne prêta pas attention. La curiosité était plus forte.

-Mérope, ça va ?

La voix de la jeune fille la replaça dans la réalité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas parler. Eileen, regardait l'expression désespérée avec un intérêt se scientifique. En se disant que la clocharde avait fait sûrement quelque chose de grave. Un meurtre peut-être. Oui, ça lui plaisait. Une folle assassine.

.-Mérope. Qu'est qui c'est passé ?

Raconter, les mots voulaient tout d'un coup sortir de sa gorge au plus vite. La dernière, la seule, chance de raconter sa vie a quelqu'un de se liber d'elle par les mots était celui là. Elle devait achever.

-Ce fut une potion, mais pas une potion dangereuse, vous savez ? Je ne me suis jamais bien débrouille avec les potions. Mais c'était en fait qu'un filtre. Moins fort qu'une potion…Pour l'amour.

Eileen sourit, tout d'un coup, elle ne pu pas s'empêcher. Elle n'essaya pas non plus de le faire. Une potion d'amour, visiblement ça avait mal tourné. Soudain, un petit gémissement se fit entendre. Elle pleurait. Mrs. Snape ne supportait pas de voir pleurer les gens. Elle avait envie de les faire taire, tout de suite si possible. Elle approcha la femme.

.-Mérope. Ne pleurez pas.

Mais les sanglots de Mérope redoublèrent.

.-Mon enfant mon pauvre enfant…

La jeune sursauta en écoutant ces mots.

Severus.

Qu'avait fait cette femme ? Ou son mari ? Les enfants lui faisaient assez pitié, elle adorait son fils. La maternité rendait faible. Eileen soupira.

.-Mérope, qu'est ce que ton fils est devenu ?

Sanglots ?

.-Il est mort ?

La clocharde poussa un petit cri en écoutant cette idée, et remua sa tête pour la chasser. Elle leva en peu et laissa voir ses yeux rouges, ses joues creuses, et la peau pale. Eileen, la regarda doit au yeux.

.-Que lui a-t-il arrive ?

.-Je ne sais pas.

Mérope n'avait pas voulu savoir, elle s'était résigne a ne plus jamais y penser. Elle c'était promis de jamais chercher a savoir. Ce n'était pas ça faute.

.-Je, l'ai…abandonné.- Elle ne put retenir des nouveaux sanglots.

Mrs Snape n'était pas sure d'avoir compris toute cette histoire, elle pouvait cependant comprendre la souffrance de cette mère. Elle posa une main sur son épaule malgré le dégoût que les vêtements de Mérope lui inspiraient.

La main dans son épaule la surpris beaucoup. Elle réalisa que personne ne l'avait touchée depuis au moins des années. Cela lui fit du bien. Elle se retourna pour remercier.

.-J'ai un enfant.- Commenta Eileen, pour expliquer son geste. Eileen pensait que se commentaire rendrait triste Mérope. Mais elle sourit.

.-Il a quel age ?

.-Neuf ans.- C'était faux. Confiance à personne.

Elles se turent. Mrs Gaunt aimait se silence réconfortant. Eileen voulait des réponses à ses questions, mais elle pouvait attendre. Le ciel commençait à devenir noir, mais ce n'était que quatre heures.

.-C'est un garçon ?

.-Pardon, ah, oui. Un garçon.

Sourire triste, très triste. Mérope se sentait au même temps protégée et accusée par la présence de cette jeune femme, de cette mère qui, elle, avait élevé son enfant.

.-Le mien aussi était un garçon.

Elles se tenaient face à face. Le regard noir de la jeune interrogeait en silence Mérope. Elle se sentait forcée d'expliquer.

.- Tout se passait bien, entre Tom…il s'appelait Tom. Tout se passait bien entre lui et moi. Trop bien, si bien que des fois j'oubliais que c'était a cause de la potion. Puis, je suis tombé enceinte. Et….et tout a changé, pour moi. J'ai pensé qu'il m'aimait, et que si ce n'était pas le cas il resterait pour l'enfant.

Il ne l'a pas fait.

Bien sur que non. Les hommes n'aiment pas les gosses, pas au debout. Ceux qui disent les aimer dés le debout. C'est car ils sont amoureux de la mère. Les autres le détestent au debout, et puis on s'en fait. L'amour paternel, ça n'existe pas.

.-Je suis désolée.- Murmura, Eileen. Et c'était vrai.

.-Et, il m'abandonna, je ne pouvais, pas, pas sans lui, je ne pouvais pas continuer…je, j'ai abandonne mon fils. -Elle recommença à pleurer. Sa voix était transformée par les sanglots.- Et je suis ici, je suis morte, et mon fils, et…et le pire, le pire mademoiselle, c'est que je n'ai jamais été aimé par personne. Que maintenait je pense a ma vie et…et…je me rends compte. Que jamais je n'ai été aimée. –Elle poussa un petit gémissement.- Jamais…

La main d'Eileen, toujours sur son épaule se referma. Cependant elle riait doucement. Ces mots ne lui disaient rien, pour elle l'amour avait toujours été un mensonge de contes de fées. Elle s'était mariée car il le fallait bien, et Tobias n'était pas mal comme mari.

L'amour, Eileen, avait rêvé d'amour mais elle avait compris que les fins heureuses sont des inventions des auteurs. Ses ambitions étaient autres. Son confort, le savoir. ''L'amour c'est pas pour les laiderons.'' Son père le disait toujours.

.-Peut-être ce n'est pas mal, Mérope. Je suis désolée pour votre enfant, mais un homme ne vaut pas la peine pour se laisser mourir comme ça.

_ Á suivre_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Merci par toutes vos reviews. Et votre lecture. Ce chapitre est le dernier.

* * *

Je reponds à une question qui m'avait été posée: Pourquoi Eileen semble ne pas aimer les moldus, lorsque son mari en est un? Et bien, Eileen, est, pour moi, quelqu'un de pas facile. Elle n'aime pas les moldus mias pense que 'c'est pas la faute de Tobias de l'etre'. Un peu tordu, ouias, j'accorde. 

* * *

III

Mérope agita la tête en regardant Eileen. Elle pleurait toujours.

.-Vous ne comprenez pas. Je l'aimais, comme je n'ai jamais aime personne je l'adorait, c'était tout pour moi. Je lui ait donnée tout….tout….tout….et il ne mais jamais aimé. Personne m'a aime ! Vous savez ce que c'est ça ? Que lorsque vous serez mort tout le monde s'en fichera. Que jamais quelqu'un m'a donne un baiser par propre volonté. Je donnerais ma vie pour recevoir, ne fut ce qu'un baiser…un…un volontiers.

Et des pleurs, et des sanglots.

C'était pathétique. La vague de solidarité maternelle lui était passée. La clocharde lui réapparaissait comme un spectacle risible. Comme ce qu'elle ne serait jamais. Elle retira sa main.

.-Vous n'êtes pas ambitieuse.- Dit Eileen avec un sourire.

.-Non, je ne voudrais, que ça. Que ça dans ma vie.

Eileen balança la tête, Elle était folle. Ça tombait bien, les fous lui plaisaient beaucoup a vrai dire.

.-Par qui voudrez vous être embrassée Mérope ?

Elle n'avait jamais pensé tellement cela lui paraissait impossible.

.-N'importe qui…N'importe qui…

Elle avait en air absent en murmurant ses moments. Ses lèvres bougèrent longtemps après qu'elle se soit tue.

Eileen eut une idée, une mauvaise idée, elle savait. Plus que mauvaise, méchante. Elle aimait beaucoup être méchante lorsqu'elle pouvait.

.-N'importe qui Mérope ? Etes vous sure de cela ?-Demanda, doucement Mrs. Snape.

Mérope baissa la tête, comme honteuse de sa déclaration. Eileen ne bougeait pas, les yeux fixés sur elle. Attendant la réponse.

Cette jeune fille, décidée et normale ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pas comprendre du tout. Pas comprendre que Mérope mourirrait comme un chien, sans avoir rien connu de vrai dans sa vie. Mais surtout, surtout, en ayant abandonné son fils. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'était avoir eut l'Amour. Et puis le perdre d'un coup.

Elle opina doucement.

Eileen s'approcha de Mérope, elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était quatre heures et demie et il faisait sombre. Elle devrait rentrer à sa maison. Arranger les choses avec Tobias, faire le dîner et laver la vaisselle du déjeuner.

Elle regarda Mérope.

Lui approcha encore.

.-Je dois m'en aller.

La mendiante hocha la tête, oui, elle avait une vie.

.-Merci de m'avoir écoute jeune fille.

Elle hésita. Si elle le faisait, Mérope la poursuivrait ?

Non, sûrement pas.

Était-ce censé, normal ?

Ce n'était qu'une blague, elle faisait souvent avec des filles à Ploudlard. Depuis quand elle avait aussi de conscience ?

Ce qui embetait Eileen était, qu'au fond, elle ne voulait pas faire du mal. Que ce baiser serait pour rendre cette femme heureuse plus que pour la nuire.

.-Au revoir.

Et tout à coup Eileen se pencha sur elle, comme pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue. Mérope ne s'attendait pas a cela. Encore moins lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent ceux de la jeune fille.

Eileen ne bougea pas, ce contentant de laisser sa bouche se reposer dans ce lit inusuel. Et elle compris pourquoi elle avait accompli la volonté de la mendiante. C'était elle. Mérope lui rapellait elle-même, et on voulait toujours ce faire plaisir. Mrs. Snape était, avant tout, égoiste.

La jeune s'éloigna doucement.

Mérope rougit, ouvrit la bouche pour respirer, comme si elle souffoquait. Elle trembla un peu, puis leva les yeux. Eileen souriait. D'un coup elle se retourna et Mérope sentit ses cheveux dans le visage. La jeune fille disparut en trottinant.

Mérope trébucha, elle se laissa tomber contre un mur puis glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle avait le cerveau bloqué et ne pouvait penser a rien. En dehors des lèvres chaudes et fines de cette étrange inconnue. Mérope sourit, sourit, mais eut envie de pleure. Elle voulait un baiser, un vrai, un avec amour, pas ce baiser par pitié.

Cela la rendait heureuse tout de même. Cette jeune fille l'avait fait par bonté. Avec douceur. Par première fois…

Ce départ précipité ne l'avait pas choquée. C'était mieux ainsi. Mérope sourit, mais elle pleurait. Car cela prouvait d'avantage que jamais ce baiser. Celui qu'elle voulait viendrait.

Eileen transplana. A deux rues de sa maison. Elle rit de son aventure. Ce genre de folies lui ressemblait. Elle rit. Oui, embrasser une mendiante c'est du Miss Snape tout craché. Mais la folie avait terminée. La maison raisonable se dressait à moins de dix mètres.Avec l'homme si peu raisonnable dedant viviant avec elle, l'amoureuse de la folie, et l'enfant grandi entre hurlements . Cela la rendait brusquement a la réalité.

Elle entra. Mit sa face entre les mains pour cacher tout signe de bonheur. Elle massa ses yeux pour les rougirs. Balança violement ses cheveux, pour les désordonner. Prit son air sérieux, de femme forte et aigre. Blesée et furieuse. Á grands pas, elle gagna le salon.

.-Je suis là.- Annonça t-elle.

Severus lui approcha doucement.

.-Bonsoir maman.

Elle l'ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire en guise de réponse. L'enfant sourit doucement. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers.

.-Eileen, mon amour, tu est lá.-Demanda t-il d'un voix douce.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

.-Ne m'embete pas Tobias.-Se retourna vers son enfant- Dit a ton père quand tu auras faim. J'irais prendre un bain.

Sur ces mots elle monta les escaliers. Droite et digne. Arrivée a la salle de bain elle ferma la porte derrièr elle. Et sourit. Car avec la nuit viendrait la paix. Elle pourrait biensur jouer les difficiles, mais elle n'avait pas envie.

Le baiser donne a Mérope, lui avait plu.

Et elle en voulait d'autres.

_Fin_

* * *

**Note finale:**

Eileen et Mérope non pas encore été expliotés comme personnages. J'aimerias voir plus de fincs sur elles. Je me suis beaucoup attaché a cette histoire. On m'á demande pourquoi ici, Eileen n'est pas la victime douce et summise de son mari. Je trouve l'imagine plutot en femme forte. Mérope est censée etre folle, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien reussi a donner cette impression. Espere que vous aayes aimé.

A bientot, j'espère.


End file.
